vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayoi Hachikuji (Magia Record)
|-|Mayoi Hachikuji= |-|Doppel 咼= Summary From the crossover event between Monogatari and Magia Record, comes Mayoi Hachikuji as a magical girl! This 'what-if' event depicts the Monogatari girls if they had decided to become magical girls inside their original stories. Powers And Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely higher as a Doppel Witch Name: Mayoi Hachikuji, 咼 (The kanji for 'a' as in "a thing". Could also be seen as part of the kanji meaning "snail".) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record (Originally from Monogatari.) Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Ghost, Magical Girl, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Intangibility and Invisibility, Misdirection, Power Bestowal (Through 'Connect' she grants a Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency) boost as well as a resistance to Statistics Reduction and Durability Negation), Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, and Awakened Power, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation, As a Doppel witch: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Described to be unable to perform any traditional attacks, much akin to Oriko Mikuni and Homura Akemi without weapons, with the likely implication that her attack potency is extremely low.), likely higher as a Doppel Witch Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Street Class (Should at least be comparable to Homura without weapons), likely Small Town Class (Likely has experience with controlling her magic and fighting, letting her use magic with physical strikes) Striking Strength: Small Town level, likely higher as a Doppel Witch Durability: Possibly City level (Stated to have excellent durability, making many of her foes give up on fighting her), Higher for her Soul Gem and as a Doppel Witch (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi, who is rated as one of the lowest in terms of stamina. Can be comparable to Sayaka Miki who is ranked slightly higher.) Transformation into a Doppel Witch resets the corruption on the Soul Gem, restoring their stamina. Range: At least hundreds of meters, likely significantly higher (Certain attacks create explosions that fill up the entire screen, most magical girls, even melee weapon users, have attacks that extend anywhere from tens to hundreds of meters) The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Likely several kilometers once she becomes a Doppel Witch. Standard Equipment: Her soul gem and likely some grief seeds. A drill. Intelligence: At least Average (Was equal to her canonical self up to a certain point), possibly higher (Would likely have experience fighting familiars and witches in 'Magia Record'.) Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however it is usually equal to their magical girl form albeit more violent and bordering on the morally gray. Weaknesses: Destroying the soul gem would instantly kill a magical girl. Doppel Witches only last for a very brief period of time. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mayoi's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Sorry, I stuttered: Increases the attack potency of another magical girl significantly, as well as granting them a Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Durability Negation. * Screw Zone: She uses her drill to dig underground, before launching up above the enemy and causing an explosion. Provides an attack potency increase if she's injured, increases durability, removes attack potency debuffs, and restores health. * Doppel 咼: Upon transforming, her doppel rolls into her target. Provides an attack potency increase if she's injured, increases durability, removes attack potency debuffs, and restores health. snailcard1.png snailcard2.png snailcard3.png * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** Getting Lost is an Everyday Insurance: Creates a fog, making it harder for the enemy to see, and gives an attack potency boost if an enemy has a negative effect on them. ** It's not like I'm going to disappear or anything: Passively gives her an attack potency boost as well as Resistance to charm effects. ** A Snail at Home: Grants her guaranteed evasion, however, outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what exactly this does. * Invisibility and Intangibility Should possess her canonical ghost-self's abilities of selective invisibility and intangibility. * Misdirection: Mayoi causes people to lose their way, making them unable to reach their destination. This ability extends to attacks enemies use against Mayoi losing their way and avoiding her entirely. * Spatial Vortexes: Mayoi's Doppel protects her by creating spatial vortexes in front of her. Anyone who gets caught in these vortexes will get trampled by the Doppel, and be destined to wander eternally between the realms of life and death. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Monogatari Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Drill Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Magic Resistant Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Crossover Characters